One knows that a pillow or cushion is composed of a quantity of material such as feathers, down, foam products or resilient fibers enclosed in a fabric customarily used, such as ticking, which gives the pillow or cushion its particular shape and size. This basic covering is generally tightly woven and securely joined to prevent the escape of the contents. In order to protect this basic covering and the contents of the pillow from soil and bacterial contamination, one or more additional coverings are generally used. Inner coverings may be made of moisture proof material and some coverings may be disposable.
It has been found that in homes, hotels and other public institutions and transportation vehicles and more particularly in hospitals, where pillows are used, there is generally in use an outer covering or pillow case made in the form of a rectangular pocket with an opening at one end. This pillow case generally conforms to the width of the pillow and extends only slightly beyond its length. With this type of pillow case, the pillow proper is subject to shifting position so that it becomes exposed to contamination at the open end and also presents an unsightly appearance. During sleep or restless states, the head of the person using the pillow may have direct contact with the basic covering of the pillow. The exact positioning of the pillow for maximum comfort is also hampered by the pillow shifting to the open end of the case. Soiled hankerchiefs, watches, rings, dentures or other objects are often placed in the open end of the pillow case by the person using the pillow and forgotten. Such objects may remain unnoticed in the pillow case as it is removed and then become lost or damaged in the laundry process.
When an undercase is used over the basic pillow for better protection, it is usually made to fit the contour of the pillow and enclose it with a zipper at one end. If it is made of moisture proof material for optimum protection, the tight zipper closure prevents free exchange of air and effects the resilient quality of the pillow. Other removable coverings such as ornamental pillow shams have been closed with buttons or snaps located on the back of the pillow. A pillow is customarily turned frequently for freshness and coolness. Buttons, snaps and zippers present harsh surfaces against the head and prevent a person from using the side of the pillow where they are located. Such closures may also become inoperative through handling and laundry procedures.